Bad blood bewitchment
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: Devonita Alura Malfoy is Scorpius's younger sister; daughter of Astoria and Draco. She's attending her first year at Hogwarts, and befriends Rose Weasley and Albus Potter- two other students in their second year. This story starts on Platform nine and three quarters and follows Devon through her first year, and first love.
1. Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express: **

"Remember, Dev – your father and I will be waiting for your owl so send one as soon as you've settled into your dormitory" Astoria reminded her daughter, again. The amount of times Devon had heard that sentence was unbelievable. She knew she was a forgetful person, and yes sometimes she would take on Muggle traits by walking into a room and forgetting what she was going to do but even she didn't need to be told more than twice about her owl; well...maybe sometimes three times but 12 times this morning and many more over the past two weeks was getting ridiculous.

"I heard you the first time" Devon replied, staring down at her silver pocket watch that was rusting at the rim. Grandma Narcissa had given it to her at Christmas; grandma Narcissa doesn't like Devon much but Devon loved the gift, even if she'd only received it as a reminder that her grandmother preferred Scorpius; what with the Lightening Striker three thousand that he was given. Devon had reminded herself countless times that she didn't want a stupid broom anyway; she wasn't going to try out for Quidditch. She found it very boring to watch and even more boring to listen to so she took it upon herself to learn how to zone out at home now, lucky for her she was going to stay with girls for the rest of the year and she highly doubt they'd be Quidditch fanatics too.

"Don't talk to your mother in that tone, Devonita" her father Draco growled, not looking at her though. He rarely did. Devon rolled her silver eyes dismissively and looked up towards the crowd of people fussing. The train would be here any minute now and she could grab a carriage before anyone else, she was sure to be alone for the journey since nobody else liked to sit next to her, well not at home anyway. Not that Devon minded; she was so used to being alone at home that the change in atmosphere might shock her mental stability a bit too much. So she told herself.

"Look after your sister, Scorpius. I don't want anyone picking on her; I know what your friends are like." Devon smirked to myself and looked sideways at Scorpius who glared at her in a menacing manner; his silver eyes just as wide but more fierce and cold. The last time his friends were round at the Malfoy manner, Devon had tripped his 6 foot, ginger Jenson down the stairs and his nose bled for nearly an hour. He was sobbing like a two year old, shrieking 'I'm dying' over and over. Devon had found this hilarious, not stomaching her fits of laughter either but she still knew as much to hide in the floorboards in the attic afterwards; Scorpius was not amused. He had to clean the kitchen floor before their mother and father got home.

"Don't fuss, Astoria." Astoria glowered at Draco and he grunted before striding off towards the arch that would take him back into London's platforms. Just as Scorpius started whining about having to look after Devon at school, Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Devon had seen it before, of course, in books and newspapers but she wasn't allowed to see Scorpius off last year for his first year at Hogwarts because her father deemed it pointless so she was sent to Grandma's for the day. It was horrible experience for Devon- one that she wasn't going to forget for a long time; she had to clean out the cellar which was full of coal and dust. Her platinum blonde locks of hair were black and matted to her skull by the time she was done, and grandma wouldn't even allow her to shower at their house! She was made to walk home in the rain; by the time she finally got home the coal coloured muck had run down from her hair across her face and onto her clothes. Her mother was furious and her father delirious, shouting about how Devon didn't appreciate her nice clothes. Devon found herself doing another eye roll as she zoned back into the station of platform nine and three quarters, that's usually what she seemed to do whenever she thought or talked about anything to do with her parents and past events to do with any of her family.

"Bye, mum" Devon said quickly, turning and letting her mother peck her on the cheek. She grabbed her black leather case and Ven's bird cage, and hurried onto the train. She immediately found a carriage near the back, empty and put her case in the storage carrier outside in the train corridor. She took Ven's cage into the carriage with her and shut the door before she opened the tiny door on Ven's cage; he flew out and circled the carriage a few times before perching on the seat opposite her. Devon tucked his cage away under the seat and peered out, pretending not to notice people glaring at her or whispering, pointing and laughing in her direction. Sighing to herself, Devon admitted to herself that she couldn't imagine they were going to take a liking to her at Hogwarts considering she was in fact a Malfoy and her brother was known for being a bully even though this was only his second year. Her father saw this as a positive thing and her mother thought the school were just picking on Scorpius because of his heritage.

"Hey, can I sit here?" asked a small voice, Devon looked back from the window to the door where a girl was standing in the frame. She was Devon's age and wore her school robes already, her bushy red hair stopped at her elbows; freckles here and there across her face. Devon nodded silently and the girl stepped inside, sitting down next to Ven and looking down at him nervously.

"Ven" Devon said curtly, not wanting the girl to be uncomfortable. She was still feeling slightly shocked someone actually wanted to sit with her on the way there considering it was a long journey; or so she imagined.

"I don't mind" the girl said gently, smiling. Ven looked happy enough next to her so Devon guessed it would have been cruel to insist he moved. Devon wasn't sure what to say to the girl now, if she asked who she was she might be witty and say something like 'Knew a Malfoy wouldn't know my name'. That's what Devon's brother's friends are like, horrible cretins what they are- thought Devon sourly.

"Out" ordered her brother's voice; Devon thought he was talking to her when she looked up at him; now in the doorway. Why couldn't she be left alone? He stared at the girl.

"She can sit there if she likes" Devon said, defending her; she liked the company of a stranger. She might even make friends with his girl and she knew it'd irritate her brother too which was always a plus.

"Befriending a Weasley won't do at all, Dev. Muggle loving scum. Did your mother make those robes?" asked Scorpius, spitting at her.

"Shut it, Scorpius. You know as well as I do that Mr and Mrs Weasley is wealthy enough to buy clothes just like the rest of us. If anything, Mr Weasley must earn more than our own father now what with his promotion" Devon told him, angrily. He'd hit a nerve in her. "And as for your comment about Muggle lovers, you best take a step back before I trip you down the stairs next" She added, almost growled.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" asked Jenson, stepping in behind Scorpius who now looked angry enough to spit at Devon too.

"Don't bother Jenson, wouldn't want you to c-c-cry again; now would we?" Deon asked, smirking. Jenson glared and took a step forward to enter the carriage but Scorpius shoved his arm out to stop him. Jenson looked at Scorpius confused.

"Let's go, clearly my sister has her own agenda. We'll write to my father when we get there" Scorpius announced, talking to his friends but looking at Devon with anger sparking in his eyes. Good, thought Devon; she hoped he did. Now she was at school, she wouldn't have to deal with her father again until she got home next year. They left quickly and the door slid shut.

"And I thought me and my brother fought" the girl muttered quietly not looking at Devon but down at Ven again, Devon smiled.

"He won't tell my father, he knows my father would only blame him for the way I acted out. That's the only thing I like about my parents; they live in denial" Devon explained, the girl looked up at her through sceptical eyes as if she wasn't sure what to make of Devonita Malfoy. Definitely different to what she'd been told about the Malfoy's- that was for sure.

"Thank you for defending my family...I'm not very good at it, even though I always have the things to say; just not the nerve. Not like my parents" the girl murmured, she looked back up at Devon and smiled. Devon shrugged awkwardly, unsure of how to accept a 'thank you'- she rarely got them. In fact, she even remembered the last time she'd been thanked and that was on her 8th birthday when she'd stopped by the neighbours' house to feed their fish while they were on holiday. It was a surprise at first, when the fish thanked her but she'd been so pleased by the thanks that she didn't even question why Mr and Mrs Nimble had a talking fish. "So, what's your owl called?"

"Ven" Devon told her, "short for Vendahault."

"He's so cute" the girl smiled, holding out her finger to him and letting him nibble on her. Ven, like Devon, hadn't had much of 'outsider' company and was especially taking to new company. Devon sat back and folded her arms, glancing out at the station; commotion still rushing by. Surely it was nearly time for them to leave – Devon shuffled and sighed. She was tired; her parents had rushed her so much that morning that she'd ended up getting into the back of their car with her hairbrush still combing through her hair. "So, you're...Dev?" Asked the girl, Devon pursed her lips. Surely the girl knew who she was? Then Devon realised how big headed that was, people had heard of the Malfoy's everywhere but she was well aware even her father didn't introduce her to other people as his daughter.

"Devonita but I get Devon for short" Devon told her,

"Cool, I'm Rose. This is my second year" she told Devon, Devon suddenly felt disappointed. She was hoping to have a friend that would be in her lessons, not a friend she could only see in her dormitory. That's if Rose even wanted to be her friend.

"Cool" Devon replied after a few long seconds, filling the silence that was becoming awkward.

"Yeah, so if you need any help with homework; I'm your girl. I'm sure you'll be fine though" Rose told her, clearly feeling more confident now they were talking. Devon seemed to think it strange that she'd defended someone a year older than her to her brother. What if Rose had done something to Scorpius and had deserved his cold words? Nonsense – she thought – nobody ever deserved the things Scorpius would say.

"...Thanks" Devon mustered up; she doubted she'd ever go to Rose. If Devon could ever sum herself up in on word it would definitely be independent. Unlike her mother's which would probably be 'forgetful' or her father's which would probably be 'useless'. They sat in silence for at least 10 minutes, both watching out of the window; ignoring Ven's chirps for attention. It wasn't till the carriage door opened again that Devon acknowledged Rose again.

"Albus, I thought you'd get here soon" Rose smiled at him; Devon looked up at the boy. He was clearly Rose's friend, so she assumed he was a year older. His black hair was neatly cut but still hung over his eyes, two green eyes staring past the black vines. His skin pale and clear; he also wore his robes already. Devon had heard so much about Albus Potter. None of which she was ever going to repeat to anyone because her father's words had been so horrible that she'd wished she was adopted after he'd spoken them. Devon knew for sure though, that although she didn't know Albus Potter; she knew for sure he was the exact opposite of the word 'ugly'. Her father had used it only once to describe him but he hadn't said it directly. He'd said 'and the famous Harry Potter, famous for being ugly and scrawny more like it – that boy's his spitting double, a brat too no doubt!'

"I just had to say goodbye to Lilly again" Albus told Rose, staring at Devon. Devon looked away, trying not to seem interested; she stared out of the window again wondering briefly who Lilly was.

"Not long before she's attending too, next year isn't it?" Rose asked, Devon saw Albus sit down in front of her; on the other side of Ven who now sat comfortably in between the strangers.

"Yeah, she's getting impatient now; she's wanted to go since James started three year back" Albus's muffled voice said; Devon could feel her cheeks burning under his green eyes. Never, had she imagined that Albus Potter would be...pretty.

"This is Devon" Rose's voice said, at that Devon thought it was appropriate to give them both her attention. Hoping her face wasn't flushed; she turned and looked at Albus full on before looking at Rose who was smiling at her gently.

"Hi, I'm Albus Potter" said Albus,

"I know" Devon said boldly, "it's nice to meet you, both of you".

"You too" Rose muttered stiffly, Albus didn't reply but he smiled and Devon felt herself blushing so she sat back properly at let her hair fall down in front of her face. Devon eventually shuffled closer to the window and stared out, and when the train finally started to move; Ven came and sat next to her; nipping her fingers with his beak.


	2. The sorting

Devon had tried her best not to look at Albus and Rose again for the rest of the journey; she'd hardly spoken to either of them after the train had fully left London except for when she declined some of their sweets from the train's trolley. She'd plainly just been enjoying the scenery; never had she left London so the journey to Hogwarts was so different and beautiful to see. Albus helped her with her case when she got off, and even offered to take it to the luggage point for her but she insisted she could do it herself. She didn't want Albus to leave her side but she was worried he'd see her blushing so she shoved off on her own. She followed all the other students starting their first year to a lake, Hagrid; the school grounds caretaker had an entire boat to himself which Devon thought was unfair; she had to share hers'. The other students in the boat clearly knew each other and kept nudging each other and whispering while staring at her. She tried to convince herself that they were saying nice things.

Devon had seen many beautiful things growing up but none of them came close to how beautiful Hogwarts was. The towers were incredible and light was shinning out from all over the school. She wanted to bad to just run around and explore the entire castle before having to do anything serious but she knew she'd have to do this in her own time. When the boat docked, Devon climbed out first and very quickly. She was sick of the others, so what if she was a Malfoy? Surely people had come to terms with the fact that her mother and father had children? It's not like it was massive thing, the Malfoy family tree was massive. She couldn't understand why they found her so interesting to talk about.

"Right up this way, you lot. Plenty t' see, I know bu' Professor McGonagall wan's ya's up in the Great Hall for ya sorting" Hagrid told everyone, bellowing so everyone heard. Devon wanted to see him up close and inspect his giant-like figure but she was nearly at the back of all the other students so figured she'd have to do it after her lessons tomorrow. That's if she could even find where Hagrid lived on the school grounds. She made a mental note to find out by any means tomorrow; or even tonight if any students would tell her. She figured Albus and Rose might know so if she saw them before bed, she'd be sure to ask.

As they neared the school doors, Devon heard a group of girls walking behind her laugh and saying something about her shoes being ugly. Feeling self conscious; Devon looked down at her ordinary black shoes and frowned. How could her shoes be ugly? They're the same as everyone else's! She followed the crowd inside and tried to stay close to the walls so she wasn't surrounded completely in case anyone tried anything on her. All the first years were chatting amongst themselves, leaving Devon feeling very left out as she tried not to give anyone eye contact. She knew she was being stupid, she had no reason to fear anyone and if she tried; she might even make friends but Devon's confidence had been left on the train; she had no idea what to say or even how to act now.

"Quiet down" squawked a small teacher, standing on the top step looking out over the first years. Devon found his insanely adorable; his size that was. She hadn't imaged one of her teachers would look like him though. "I'm Professor Flitwick, I'll be taking you into the hall behind me in a minute. I would just like to explain to you what's going to happen. In a few minutes, you'll all be called out individually to sit on the stool at the top of the hall. You'll then have the sorting hat placed upon your heads; this hat will decide which house you'll be in for the rest of your stay here at Hogwarts. There's no need to be nervous. Try and walk in twos through the hall, there isn't enough for you all to walk in one bunch. And remain silent while others are being sorted, just be patient and wait your turn. Right, off we go then." Devon remembered over hearing Scorpius explaining to her parents about how he'd hardly even sat down before the hat shouted out 'Slytherin' immediately.

The doors to the great hall opened and Professor Flitwick lead the first years down the centre of house tables. All the students tried their best not to bunch but some were so scared they clung to each other and seemed to bunch anyway. Devon however hovered and entered last, trying not to draw attention to her and hoping she'd disappear. They did stop at the end of the hall, and up on the three steps stood a small wooden stool. An aged woman with grey hair pulled into a bun with glasses perched on the end of her nose; was standing holding a roll of paper. She looked down at the first years with a soft sort of smile that Devon found slightly fake and a little creepy.

"Welcome, I'm going to read your names out and one by one you'll come up here and take a seat. Be patient, you'll all be sorted; don't you worry. I'm going to be calling the girls up first and then the boys, so in alphabetical order-" she said, basically repeating Professor Flitwick who didn't seem to mind and just smiled up at her. "Musidora Anderson" Professor McGonagall said clearly. Devon couldn't see who had moved but got a clear view of Musidora Anderson when she sat down on the stool. She was a pale girl with jet black hair and brown eyes; her face covered in natural looking make-up that seemed to stand out rather obviously to Devon who never wore make-up. Professor McGonagall put the black sorting hat onto Musidora's head, Devon smirked when Musidora flinched. The hat came to life before their very eyes and looked like it was concentrating deeping. Musidora couldn't hide the look of horror on her face as it swayed a little bit before announcing loudly to the entire hall;

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered happily and Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head, Musidora looked more than pleased to get away from the sorting hat and took off gleefully to sit with her house. Professor McGonagall smiled to herself and then looked at the second name on her list.

"Cornelia Aragon" she said. Another girl managed to push her way to the front and took a seat, looking less timid than the last girl. This girl had dark brown ringlets that stopped just below her ears and her eyebrows seemed to be very bushy; Devon couldn't help wanting to pluck them herself. Cornelia didn't look as frightened when the sorting had swayed.

"Ravenclaw!" – This time the Ravenclaw house table exploded with cheers and clapping. Cornelia didn't look surprised; she waited for the hat to be lifted and then quickly strode over to the table and took a seat next to a boy that was clearly her older brother.

"Dorea Bell" announced Professor McGonagall, scanning the crowd of first years. A small girl managed to eventually shove herself to the front, apologising to others for standing on their feet. She was easily the smallest first year and looked very timid. She had to climb onto the stool awkwardly and took her seat; smiling at those down in front of her. Devon was envious of her sweet like looks and cute smile; her chocolate brown waves stopped at her elbows.

"Slytherin!"

That, Devon was no expecting; she looked so harmless and sweet- she looked more like a Gryffindor but she wasn't about to say that; Professor McGonagall took the hat and Dorea Bell slid off the stool; landing with a thump on the stone floor. She almost skipped off to the Syltherin table that were now clapping, not as enthusiastically as the rest of the houses but clapping all the same.

"Collette Black" Professor McGonagall read, Collette was at the front. She was a slender girl with long legs and an athletic figure. Someone, Devon, could imagine playing Quidditch. Her eyebrows seemed perfectly shaped and her mascara a little smudged under her lashes; Devon tried to imagine what she'd look like with mascara on and couldn't seem to place the image. Her mental view of herself always seemed a little blurred.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table exploded into cheers and clapping, some students were even standing up to clap and others banging on the table to make more noise. Collette stood, happily with a broad grin, and stepped down; dispersing to the right to sit at the table.

"Yolanda Bobbin" Professor McGonagall called; a few people from the Slytherin table scoffed at the name and whispered. Devon frowned; if that had happened when her name had been called out she'd be feeling very self conscious by now. Then she hoped very much that the hall remained silent when her name was called out. Yolanda was standing near the back next to Devon so she squeezed around the outside of the crowd and scuffed her way to the front. Devon immediately remembered her to be of the girls talking about her on her boat ride over. Now she wished everyone was whispering to make Yolanda feel uncomfortable. Yolanda however was a confident girl and just smiled to herself when she took to the stool. Her blonde straight hair stopped at her shoulders; not a strand out of place. Devon wondered if it were her real hair for a few seconds while the hat swayed; deciding.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Thank God" Devon murmured to herself quietly while the Hufflepuff table cheered and Yolanda made her way over. The last thing Devon wanted was someone like Yolanda in her dormitory.

"Settle down" smiled Professor McGonagall, "next up is Alexandra Bottomley." This name also got a few sniggers. Even Devon smirked at her surname. Alexandra looked fairly nice, her hair was a bit static and stuck out like bits of barbwire but she was somewhat pretty and at least looked friendly.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted again, not sitting on Alexandra's head long at all. Alexandra smiled and stood up, jumping down the stairs and hugging Yolanda tightly before taking her seat. The hall went silent as it waited for the next person to be called up to the stool.

"Muriel Broderick" called Professor McGonagall; Muriel was placed in Ravenclaw along with her best friends Glorianna Cook and Merica Goyle. Two more girls were also added to Hufflepuff; Bathilda Chittock and Annie Ketteridge. The hall finally fell silent again after Annie took her seat at the Hufflepuff table. "Devonita Malfoy." Devon took a deep breath and went round the outside of the first years, trying desperately not to trip over anyone's feet. She took the steps slowly and turned at the top, looking out over the hall nervously. She sat. She saw people whispering, or looking at each other and smirking; she did manage to convince herself that they'd all done the same with the other girls. McGonagall placed the black hat down on Devon's head and it slid down a little over her eyebrows. As it seemed to move, anxiously; Devon searched the faces and looked at her brother Scorpius who was watching curiously.

_A difficult one, you are. A Malfoy, definitely so the obvious choice would be Slytherin but so different; you are. So different, a mind of a Hufflepuff but the heart of a Gryffindor and yet your wisdom would suit you in Ravenclaw. Any of these houses would see you do well. But where to place you, this is difficult. _

Everyone waited as a few long minutes ticked on, the tension in the room getting thick and people were practically off their seats in anticipation. Professor McGonagall had even looked curiously at the back of Devonita Malfoy with sceptical eyes. Another minute had gone by and whispers were going round the room like a buzz.

"What's taking so long?" shouted Dixon Jenson, on the left of Scorpius whose forehead had a light sweat on it.

"Settle down, Mr Jeson. The sorting hat will take as long as it needs" Professor McGonagall hushed. The room fell into a silence again and Devon's eyes shot to Albus Potter's. His green gem eyes were glittering up at her; his fringe parted slightly so he could see properly. Devon felt her cheeks blush again and looked down at her hands. The feeling of seeing him on the train had come rushing back to her, the butterflies and heated cheeks.

_A Potter, ay? Well then..._"Gryffindor!"

Everyone stared; even Professor McGonagall was shocked at the word. It hung in the air like, the room seemed to keep the echo just a bit longer than it had for everyone else's. Devon wasn't sure what to do, everyone was staring at her. And she knew for sure that her father was going to be furious with the school for this decision. But it hadn't been the sorting hat's decision, it had been her's. She wanted to be in Gryffindor deep down; she wanted to be with Albus Potter.

"Well then" Professor McGonagall said slowly, taking the hat slowly from Devon's head. "Can we show some enthusiasm please?" she asked, clapping slightly so the rest of Gryffindor clapped half heartedly.

"This is ridiculous!" Raged Scorpius standing up, "the Malfoy's have been in Slytherin, generation after generation. The stupid bloody hat is wrong!"

"Mr Malfoy, sit down and shut up. The hat has never been wrong" Professor McGonagall frowned, although she wasn't even totally convinced.

"She's meant to be in Slytherin, let the hat sort her again" he demanded, looking insistent and worried.

"Never has a student been re-sorted. I'm sorry, Scorpius but the hat has chosen Devonita's house. Now if you would please, dear. Go and sit over there" Professor McGonagall said. Devon stood up nervously, her stomach flipping as she walked towards the table of people staring at her. She didn't look away from Scorpius's face which also stared at her; she could see the frantic look in his eyes. Not that Scorpius had ever shown any remote feelings of worry or care towards her or her wellbeing. So the fact that he was, told Devon she was in deep trouble when this news reached home. "Right, well. Back to business, next up is Morag Pandit." Even though the process continued, nobody stopped staring at Devon and when Ivy Willikns was placed as the last member of Gryffindor; the table cheered just as poorly as they had done for her. The only person on the table that didn't look sour, confused or shocked was Albus Potter. Who was now beaming from ear to ear, glancing down the table every few seconds to make sure Devon was still there and hadn't vanished into a puff of smoke.


	3. A first for everything

The walk up to the Gryffindor common room was awkward to say the least, everyone kept their distance from Devon as much as they could. All except Rose and Albus; who hung behind on their way up the staircases to walk with her.

"That was a shock" Albus said, keen to talk to her.

"Tell me about it" she murmured, looking away; down at the floor so her hair hid her crimson cheeks.

"It's a good thing though, you'll like Gryffindor. We're the best at Quidditch" he winked, Devon didn't need any other reason to blush but the wink was more than her stomach could handle. She pretended she hadn't noticed though. They climbed the rest of the stairs in silence and when it came to the painting of the 'Fat Lady', an older student pushed to the front of the house.

"Password for this year is 'Flutterwagon'" he announced, the portrait swung open and everyone started filing inside. Albus helped Devon up into the common room and his hand lingered on her arm while she shuffled inside. It was warm, the fire was crackling in the centre and the entire room was decorated with Lion's with the red and gold colours. Although Devon was uncomfortable with people looking at her, she was sort of happy to be in a different house to Scorpius. At least here he couldn't spy on her, his friends couldn't bully her and she had the advantage of being the only one of her family to ever see the inside of the Gryffindor common room.

"Your things will already be in your room" Albus told her, she'd figured as much but still appreciated his help. He was the only one smiling at her, or talking to her. Even Rose Weasley had hung back and frowned a bit when Albus helped her inside. She wasn't used to Albus showing anyone this amount of care or consideration let alone a first year and a Malfoy at that. "Well, I'm shattered. Good night, Devonita" Albus smiled gently before stepping away from her and following some other boys up to their dormitory. Devon glanced around, wondering which staircase would take her up to her dormitory. She managed to single Collette, Poppy, Juliet and Ivy out; standing together at the far end of the room. She followed after them when they took the staircase up to their dorm. When Devon got to the top of the stairs however, she was stopped by Collette who stared down at her with fierce eyes.

"You're not allowed in" she told Devon, a cold expression on her face and in her words. Devon went to open her mouth to ask why and to object but Collette spoke again. "You're just a Slytherin spy, and we don't want spies in here. Find somewhere else to sleep, and take your stupid bird; he's noisy" she said angrily, thrusting Ven's case into Devon's arms and shutting the door to the first year girl's dormitory in Devon's face. Ven shrieked unhappily and Devon sighed. So much for making friends! Devon waited till she heard everyone go to bed and then carried her case and Ven's cage downstairs awkwardly trying not to make any noise. She put her case up against the side of the main armchair in the room that was seated in front of the fire and she placed Ven's cage down on top of it. She opened the door to his cage and he flapped out, exploring the room.

"You'll have to be quiet, Ven. We're not wanted her, we don't want them to throw us out of the common room all together or we'll be sleeping outside before you know it" Devon sighed to herself, Ven seemed to sense her ill mood and landed on her shoulder; pecking at her ear lobe gently. Devon sat down in the armchair and made sure she was comfortable, at least it was warm. "It could be worse, Ven" she told the small owl. She took him from her shoulder and cupped him in her hands gently; he burrowed himself and stared up at her. Devon rested her head back and stared into the fire, feeling her mind turn drowsy; her tummy rumbled unhappily and she sighed. She'd hardly eaten at the feast because everyone had been staring and making her uncomfortable. She pushed the memory of people staring from her mind though, she'd be alright. Everyone would just have to warm to her and maybe eventually she'd be allowed to sleep in her own bed. Her eyes fluttered and her muscles relaxed, she was about to drop off into unconsciousness when she heard someone behind her. Devon turned quickly, her eyes staring at Albus Potter with an accusing and tired glare. He looked confused and a little alarmed at her expression.

"What're you doing down here?" he asked, not in an accusing way though. She figured anyone else was assume she was up to no good being down here after lights out but Albus sounded more concerned which made her feel at least a little better. Ven struggled in her hands and took off, soaring around the room as if he was showing off in front of Albus; neither of them paid Ven any attention though.

"I was...um..." Devon trailed off; she didn't want to land the other first year girls in any trouble. After all she was trying to convince them she was a good person and trustworthy enough to be a friend. Ratting on them to the first person she saw didn't sound very friend worthy at all. Albus however wasn't stupid.

"They really kicked you out of their dormitory? Wow, and I thought Gryffindor students were supposed to be the nicest" he murmured, crossing the room and sitting in the chair next to her. Devon went back to looking at the fire.

"Any other house would have probably done it too" she shrugged, thinking this was somehow defending the first year Gryffindor girls' actions. It was a start anyway.

"It's just stupid. People were worried you'd be like Scorpius but you're not, and instead of being relieved; they're being suspicious and nasty. It's not like you could be spying on us, the sorting hat would have put you into Slytherin if you had goals like that" he said, talking to himself mainly.

"I can't blame them. Even I'm uncertain as to why I'm here" lied Devon, Albus didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything. Instead he watched her eyes dart around the room, looking everywhere but him; he sensed he made her nervous and frowned some more.

"You needn't fear me, Devonita. I'm not suspicious of you; I think you'll be a great addition to the Gryffindor house. You look smart, and house points are mostly rewarded to the smartest of us" he smiled trying to look gentle and encouraging, Devon just thought he looked beautiful with the fire only lighting his face. It seemed to make his eyes shimmer more and his skin looked less cold and pale but now warm and soft. She could tell he'd been tossing and turning as his hair looked messy.

"Thanks" Devon muttered, looking back into the fire. "What're you doing up?" she asked, glancing at him nervously hoping he didn't take offense to her being nosy. He relaxed into the chair and linked his fingers, looking into the fire too.

"I wanted to ask Rose about some homework from last year and figured she might still be up but I doubt it now. Didn't realise how late I'd left it to come and ask" he explained, not seeming to take offense at all. He actually sounded glad that she'd asked. "Glad I came to find her though, at least I can keep you company now. Still find it horrendous that they won't even let you sleep in there, leave it to me. They'll be wishing they were kinder tomorrow" he said, not in a threatening way but a promising way. Devon wasn't sure she wanted him to say anything. She found it nice that he'd bother but she didn't want to upset the girls even more than she'd already had.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it myself" Devon told him, forcing herself to sound confident so he believed her. It seemed to do the trick; Albus smiled and nodded slightly.

"Sure. Figured you'd be an independent girl, let me know how it goes" he said, Devon nodded gently and sighed; letting her eyes droop again. "It's nice and warm here" Albus commented, he went on about something else but Devon didn't hear; she'd fallen into unconsciousness.


End file.
